It Felt Like Flying
by Highwaycrash
Summary: One-shot. Callie and her father did not agree with each other. Arizona brought her to the park.


**It Felt Like Flying **

"No, I am not going home with you! Why can't you just accept me for who I am, Dad? You were the one who taught me to respect one another, to love my sister, to love my family, to love people. So what is so wrong about me loving her? She makes me happy, really happy. Do you not understand that?"

"Calliope, you have to listen to me. This is not you. Don't you see that this is just.. Not right? You are just confused now and I have to be here to bring you back to your senses. Come home with me, now."

"Please, Daddy, I don't want to leave. I'm happy here. I just want you to accept me for who I am and I am still your daughter no matter who I'm in love with! I'm very sure of my own feelings and my relationship with Arizona isn't out of confusion. I love her, okay? And you can't stop me."

With that, Callie turned around and walked away. Not even giving a second glance to her father who travelled 3000 miles just to bring his daughter back home.

* * *

Callie went back to her apartment and found Arizona sitting in the living room, looking all worried and concerned. Arizona had jumped up from the sofa and practically ran to towards the door once she heard the familiar jingle of her girlfriend's keys. She didn't even have to ask to know the outcome of the father-daughter talk. She could see it in Callie's unusually lifeless eyes that it certainly did not go well. What was she supposed to say? Arizona Robbins always knew what to say to make things better. Or at least she knew handle the little people and their parents better than anyone else can. Callie was putting on a brave front but she looked really hurt.

Arizona pulled Callie into a tight embrace without a word, giving her the comfort and support she needed most right now. She did not probe and waited patiently for Callie to speak whenever she was ready.

Callie felt horrible. She had planned to introduce Arizona officially as her girlfriend to her family when they visit Miami for Christmas. That was not going to happen now. Apparently, her father had decided to make an early trip down to Seattle and found his daughter engaged in a lip-lock with another woman in the middle of an empty hallway. They didn't even notice him looking at them because Callie's back was facing him and Arizona did not recognize the man as Callie's father. Either that or they were paying no attention at all to their surrounding.

Unable to stop replaying in her head that heated conversation between her father and herself earlier that night and thinking of the thousand and one different scenarios that could possibly happen in the next few days, the raven-haired Latina broke down and cried into Arizona's shoulders. The couple stood like this in the living room for awhile and the only sound that could be heard was the softening cries of Callie.

"Arizona, I'm so sorry. That was definitely not part of the agenda for tonight. I really don't know what to do right now," Callie murmured in Arizona's ears after she managed to calm down.

"No, no, it's okay, Calliope. Let's clean away those tears and I'll bring you somewhere, alright?" Arizona hushed Callie as she wiped away the remaining tears on Callie's cheeks.

It was near midnight and the streets were relatively empty. Only street lamps illuminated the path as two figures ran down the walkway, one pulling the other.

"You wanted to bring me to a playground?" Callie asked as her blonde girlfriend pulled her along towards the park

"Yup! We're going to the swings," an energetic reply came from Arizona as she turned to flash a smile that showed off her attractive dimples.

* * *

Both their swings oscillated in rhythm. Arizona's swings were a little higher as the perky surgeon lifted her legs as high as it could possible go and encouraged Callie to do the same.

"Swing higher! You'll feel the awesome rush of adrenaline and forget the unhappy things! If you want, just shout it out loud when you are at the top. No one can stop you."

Callie felt her spirits lift as she swung higher and higher. It was as though all the troubles in the world had disappeared and she was there, at the moment, with her wonderful girlfriend who made her feel like the luckiest woman on Earth. It almost felt like they were flying. Callie broke into laughter and Arizona joined in shortly, both enjoying the rush of wind against their faces.

"Wow, that was fun. I still kinda feel like I'm flying! I'd not been on a swing since I was ten? Never thought it could be so therapeutic," Callie mused aloud light-heartedly as they slowed down their wild swings into gentle ones.

"Yes, now you know why I brought you here! I used to love going to the swing when I was an angsty teenager. I jogged to the park whenever something felt wrong and I needed a breather. It was weird at first, to be amongst little children who were playing around like there wasn't a single trouble in their world, when I felt so unhappy with my life. Subsequently, the swinging and observing of the little people became one of my favourite pastimes. Looking at the little people run around made me want to turn back time and live a carefree and happy life," Arizona chuckled at the thought of her young and depressed self.

"You, a depressed teen? I could never imagine that!" Callie stared at Arizona in disbelief.

"Yes! I was confused with my life and wondered why I was different from others. Why I did not find the boys around me appealing but felt stronger connections with my female friends instead. I had the most supportive parents and brother who were always there for me when I needed them. I wasn't unhappy at that time but then, my brother left me and joined the army. I was pretty bummed out about it even though he promised that he would be back before I know it. He never returned... So the family was going through this awful time, and there I was, confused and upset at the same time, with no one to talk to."

There was a little sadness in Arizona's blue eyes as she shared her story, Callie couldn't help but reach out her left hand to take Arizona's right and gave it a tight squeeze. It was an unspoken promise that she would never let Arizona be unhappy again and she would always be there when she needed her.

"My childhood was spent somewhat like yours too, my parents always supporting my sister and I in whatever we did. Only difference was that there wasn't much drama in our lives and we were a picture-perfect family. Too perfect, in my opinion. Probably why I chose to study Meds so that I could venture out on my own to find a new life. Well, here I am. I really couldn't ask for anything more than what I have now. Let's see, I have an awesome bone-breaking job, awesome room mate and awesome girlfriend," They grinned at each other. "The only wish I have now is for my father and family to accept my new life with you…" Callie's grin disappeared; her gaze dropped to their joined hands and sighed.

"You are a wonderful person, Calliope. Your family should be proud of you. We will still go to Miami during Christmas and talk to them. I'm sure they still love you a lot and you just need to give them some time to adjust to a new you," Arizona gave Callie a reassuring smile.

"Do you really think so? I guess we could still go and visit them. If they are still unable to accept this fact that I love you, then…"

"Don't worry! They will accept me, I promise. Because I'm Arizona," Arizona cut off Callie with a confident smile. She stood up from the swing, pulling Callie up along with her and asked, "Hey, do you want to go home now, or sit in the park and talk through the night?"

Callie paused for a second and replied with a smile, "Let's stay here."

"I like your way of thinking."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

_A/N: Omg. First completed Calzona one-shot :D The father issue isn't resolved yet. Maybe next time! Shouldn't even be writing now, but I was supposed to go for a run this morning but it was raining and all so I stayed home to finish this up! Uhm, tell me how it is (: _


End file.
